American Spider
by Luiz4200
Summary: The American Dragon crosses paths with another hero that patrols New York. Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series. I also don't own any character belonging to the Marvel Universe, which I don't own either.**

**American Spider**

A truck is parked in a museum's rear entrance and some people are transporting it's cargo inside. Unbeknownst to them, some people are interested on an item in special. Once a certain aztec skull is taken from the truck, the thieves started their move. They easily grab the skull but before they leave, a spider web pulls it from them and lands it at the hands of someone dressed like a spider.

"Isn't that a little early for Halloween?" He asks the thieves. "And what's with you and skulls?" he asks the leader of the thieves, who wears a dragon skull on his head. "Needing a better way to hide your face?"

"You'll pay for that insolence!" The thief exclaims. "Prepare to face the wrath of the Huntsmaster, huh, who the are you?"

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Spider-Man answers.

"Spider-Man?" The Huntsmaster asks. "Are you real? I thought you were just some myth made up by someone wanting to sell tabloids. Anyway, give me the aztec skull or die."

"That skull belongs to the museum and I won't let you guys keep it." Right after Spidey says that, his Spider-sense tingles and he notices someone trying to strike him from behind and he manages to dodge Huntsgirl's attack. "What is a beautiful girl like you doing working for someone obviously so ugly he cover his face with some stupid lizard skull?"

"This is a DRAGON skull!" The Huntsmaster angrily replies. "I earned the right to wear it by slaying the dragon the skull was taken from."

"So you guys work for a crazy man who not only believes in dragons but claims to have killed one?" Spider-Man asks.

This was the last straw for the Huntsclan. They try to blast him with beams shot from their Huntstaffs but Spider-Man dodges them all while jumping from wall to wall with the aztec skull. Eventually the battle draws the attention of the police, causing the Huntsclan to leave. However, before the Huntsmaster teleports them away, Spider-Man launches a web at his head and removes his dragon skull.

While the police is taking statements from the truck driver and the museum guard, Peter Parker appears to interview them.

"Parker, how did you get here so fast?" Detective Terry Lee asks.

"I was following Spider-Man." Peter answers. "And what do we have here?"

"Apparently, some masked people attempted to steal an aztec skull recently acquired by the museum but Spider-Man stopped them." The detective explains. "Their leader was wearing this." She produces the dragon skull and Peter Parker takes a picture of it with the same automatic camera he used to take pictures of himself as Spider-Man fighting the Huntsclan. While Parker was interviewing the people, Jake Long was watching all from a nearby building.

_If Rotwood hasn't given me detention today I would have arrived on time to stop the Huntsclan myself instead of coming here just to see a young reporter interviewing the police about some guy dressed like a spider who stopped them instead._ Jake thought. He then goes back to his grandpa's electronics shop.

"Young Dragon, it's a good thing this Spider-Man appeared but we must worry about him." Lao Shi explains. "We still must retrieve the skull before the Huntsclan does and Spider-Man might think we're stealing it."

"And not to mention Peter Parker." Spud adds. "He seems to know where Spider-Man appears and usually takes the best pictures of him. If you meet Spider-Man Parker might take a picture of you and prove dragons are real."

"Spud is right, Young Dragon." Lao Shi says. "We must be careful about Peter Parker. He sells photos to a tabloid for a living. However, we also must pay attention to the fact he seems to find Spider-Man too much for a coincidence. He must have a secret of his own."

"So I'll keep an Eye of the Dragon and an Ear of Dragon on him to find it out, right?" Jake asks.

"No, Young Dragon." Lao Shi asks. "We'd better leave it to Trixie and Spud. And be careful. The Huntsmaster is able to do anything not only for the aztec skull but also for his own dragon skull."

At the Daily Bugle, Peter Parker sells the photos to J. Jonah Jameson.

"Nice work, Parker." JJJ says. "Spider-Man tries to steal aztec skull but other thieves reach it first."

"Mr. Jameson, Spider-Man stopped the thieves." Parker replies. "He's a hero. That's what the witnesses said."

"Alright, Parker." Jameson says, unhappy about Spidey being a hero. "But now what worries me is that Huntsclan. I've heard about them before."

"Really?" Parker asks, curious.

"Something around thirteen years ago, a couple had twin girls." Jameson explains. "They're identical except one of them has a dragon-shaped birthmark on her right hand while the other one doesn't. Rose, the girl with the birthmark, was kidnapped by a man who was wearing what seemed to be a dragon skull and said something about it being her destiny to join the Huntsclan."

"Do you think it's the same man?" Parker asks.

"It would be a lot of a coincidence otherwise, Parker." Jameson replies.

"In that case, JJ..." Parker picks a photograph with Huntsgirl and points at her hair. "Does Rose have blonde hair?"

"There's a possibility, Parker." Jameson says, understanding Peter Parker's hint. "And even if it's not her we've got the kidnapper. I'll interview her parents." He was about to say goodbye when he remembered something else. "Parker, my contact at the police station said the experts failed to identify the kind of animal the Huntsmaster has taken the 'dragon' skull from and decided to send it to Empire State University to be analyzed by Dr. Kurt Connors. You're one of his students. Try to find out more about that and get an statement from him."

"Yes, Sir." Parker replies. He then picks the payment for the photos Jameson bought and leaves.

**Do you like this fic? Will Jake Long and Peter Parker find out each other's secrets? Will Rose's sister and parents find her? Please read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Things seemed to be normal in the next morning for Team Dragon as Jake, Trixie and Spud were heading for school. However, they've found a surprise when the Mythology class began.

"Attention, kids." Sun Park says. "Our Principal, Hans Rotwood, won't be here to teach you today so I'll fill for him in this class." She sees Jake raising his hand. "Yes, Jake?"

"What happened to him, Ms. Park?" Jake asks, careful not to call her by the first name in front of people who don't know they're dragons.

"A Dr. Connors from Empire State University called him to analyze what they believe to be a dragon skull." Sun explains, making Jake afraid it's the Huntsmaster's dragon skull.

"Do you mean the one taken from the Huntsmaster during the robbery attempt last night?" Brad asks.

"What do you know about him?" Sun Park asks, scared about Brad's sudden knowledege of the Huntsmaster.

"What the morning edition of the Daily Bugle told about him." Brad replies, making Sun feel a fool. "And even if I didn't read any of it my Dad could fill in. By the way, Roselicious, the Bugle also had a brief note of a girl around your age also named Rose who had been kidnapped by the Huntsclan as a baby. Do you happen to be her?" Rose was shocked at that. Sure, she already knew that after using a dream charm but she couldn't let them know that. Fortunately she didn't need to fake surprise as the tale of her kidnapping making its way to the media really surprised her.

"Rose, you don't need to answer if you don't want." Sun says, tranquilizing Rose.

"Thank you, Ms. Park." Rose replies.

Meanwhile, at the ESU, Peter Parker is talking to Dr. Connors.

"Dr. Connors, may I interview you?" Peter asks.

"Why, Parker. I'm glad something makes you interested in my class." Was Dr. Connors' reply. "Would you like to take a picture of the skull?" He points at the skull under the microscope.

"Sure thing, Dr." Parker says and then takes some pictures. "So, have you already discovered which animal is this skull from?"

"No, Peter." Connors replies. "This is a total mystery to me. You may take a look at the microscope and try to discover something."

"Any chances of this being the result of a neogenic experiment?" Peter asks.

"Not a chance." Dr. Connors' assistant, Debra Whitman, answers. "Dr. Connors and I ran all possible tests and excluded this possibility."

"This is interesting." Parker says. "It seems to be a reptile but of unknown species. I wonder if it's a dragon as that so-called Huntsmaster said."

"I'm open to that possibility." Dr. Connors says. "That's why I've called Hans Rotwood."

"Hans Rotwood?" Parker asks. "_That_ Hans Rotwood who has been fired from Hoboken for his theories about mythical creatures and once was arrested for thinking one of his students from Millard Fillmore Middle School was a dragon?"

"Unfortunately yes, Peter." Dr. Connors replies. "I'm desperate enough for that."

As if in cue, Hans Rotwood enters the lab.

"Mr. Rotwood, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Connors says.

"It's Professor Rotwood!" He angrily answers. "But I'll let that slip since you're recognizing my worth. Now let's check the skull." He picks the microscope and makes his own analysis. "Hummm, according to my research and the format of this skull, I believe this skull belongs to an ice-breathing dragon."

"Ice-breathing?" Peter asks. "Aren't dragons _fire_-breathing creatures?"

"Unlike the popular belief, not all dragons breath fire." Rotwood replies. "While some of them actually breath fire, there are dragons who breath ice and even some who breath lightning."

Before the interview continues, some men wearing a pink uniform (not the Huntsclan) appear. Peter recognizes them as henchmen of the Kingpin. He tries to leave so he could become Spider-Man without revealing his secret identity but the thugs make it impossible.

"What do you want?" Dr. Connors asks.

"That skull." One of the thugs says and then points to the dragon skull. This causes Rotwood to jump for it.

"No." The teacher says. "That skull is the proof dragons are real. I won't let you take it." The thugs point some laser guns at him. "Okay, you can keep it." He quickly says.

"Thank you." A thug sarcastically says. They were about to leave when a green light appears and reveals the presence of the Huntsmaster and three other Huntsmen.

"Hand me the dragon skull." The Huntsmaster demands. "It's mine."

The Kingpin's thugs shoot their guns at the Huntsclan but a shield protects them. The Huntsclan aim their Huntstaffs at the thugs, who cautiously leave the lab, trying to escape. Peter Parker takes advantage of it to leave for a place where he can change into Spider-Man and fight the bad guys, who were at the patio by the time he reached them. He uses a web to pull the skull from the Kingpin's thugs.

"I don't know why the Kingpin wants this skull and I recognize the Huntsmaster needs something to hide his face but Dr. Connors is in charge of this." Spidey says. Now he must dodge not only the firing of the thugs's laser guns but also the beams from the Huntstaffs. He notices some of the thugs are holding Connors and Debra as hostages.

"Spider-Man, if you don't want any of them to be hurt you'd better throw the skull to that helicopter arriving at here." A thug says and then points at the helicopter. Having no choice, Spidey throws the skull at the helicopter and the thugs at the floor use jet-packs to leave. Spider-Man then turns back into Peter Parker and then picks his automatic camera to check on the pictures. Parker then goes to the Daily Bugle headquarters to sell the photos and tell about what happened.

"Are you sure you heard 'Kingpin'?" Jameson asks.

"Yes." Peter asks. "And even if I haven't I would be sure some of these thugs were working for him. Their uniforms are like the ones of the thugs working for Richard Fisk, who was, according to my lawyer, working for the Kingpin when I fell victim of that frame-up."

"Some years ago, I've published an article about a crime master known as Kingpin but since then he's been so evasive I started doubting he really exists." Jameson explains. "If he's involved on that something big is about to happen."

Robbie announces via intercom that the family Jameson was waiting for has arrived.

"Were you waiting for a family, JJ?" Peter asks.

"Parker, do you remember that Rose that had been kidnapped as a baby?" Jameson asks. "I've called her sister and her parents to show the clue to her current whereabouts."

They enter and start discussing the possibility of Huntsgirl being the Rose they miss so much. Meanwhile, Rose is about to have an important talk with the Huntsmaster.

"Huntsmaster, I wanna know about my family." Rose/Huntsgirl talks using a demanding tone.

"What's yet to be known, Huntsgirl?" The Huntsmaster asks. "They died when you were a baby."

"Oh, yeah? And then how do you explain this?" She angrily places the Bugle's news on her kidnapping by the Huntsclan on his table.

"It's just a trick." The Huntsmaster says. "The dragons must have discovered your identity."

"Yeah, Huntsgirl." Huntsboy #88 says. "Let's watch some TV and then forget about that."

Unfortunately for the Huntsclan, 88 turns the TV on J3 while Rose's family is asking her to come home.

"Fine, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster says. "Sometimes people with the Huntsclan birthmark are born into non-Huntsclan families. We had to take you away from them so you could fulfill your destiny."

"Forget it." Rose angrily says. "I won't help you anymore."

"Huntsgirl, if you leave the Huntsclan we'll hunt down and kill your family." The Huntsmaster threatens. Rose decides to stay.

"Wise choice, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster says. "Don't worry. Once we get all thirteen crystal aztec skulls and secure the destruction of the magical creatures the Huntsclan will no longer have a reason to exist and we'll all lead normal lives. But first I must recover my own dragon skull. You and I will pick a group of Huntsmen to find the headquarters of this Kingpin while Huntsboys 88 and 89 will join other Huntsmen in another attempt to retreive the aztec skull."

At Canal Street Electronics, Lao Shi is intructing Jake and friends on how to act.

"Young Dragon, you must stalk this Peter Parker until he leads you to Spider-Man." Lao Shi explains. "Then you must follow this mysterious hero until the Kingpin's hideout so we can prevent the worse."

"Gramps, shouldn't we be more worried about the aztec skull?" Jake says. "Why should we care about who holds that dragon skull?"

"Kid, the Dragon Council spies told that the Kingpin has a genetic engineer working for him and I don't wanna think about what someone like that would do with a dragon's DNA sample." Fu Dog explains.

"Just in case, Jake, I'll look after the aztec skull." Lao Shi says.

**Did you like this chapter? Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wondering how to locate the Kingpin's headquarters, Jake flies to Peter Parker's apartment hoping to find Spider-Man. By the time he arrives he stays hidden outside using 'Ear of the Dragon' to pay attention. He was talking to his wife.

"Peter, won't it be too risky for you?" She asks. "What if one of these dragons turn me into a widow?"

He didn't like her suspicions but if it keeps the media away from the action there will be no complaints.

"Don't worry, Mary Jane. I can handle anything." Jake heard him saying. _Did he say Mary Jane? _Jake thought. _That Mary Jane from the commercials? I'll need to pick some love tips from him after this mission._

"Okay, Peter." MJ says. "Just be careful and don't forget your uniform."

_Uniform?_ Jake thought. _Since when journalists wear uniforms during such kind of investigation?_ He decided to use 'Eye of the Dragon' to peek inside the house. What he saw really surprised him. Peter Parker was putting on a Spider-Man costume. _Who does he expect to fall for that?_ What Jake saw later was really shocking. Peter Parker went to the window and actually shot a web from his arm and started jumping from building to building. _If he's an impersonator he's doing a great job._ Jake thought. _Wait until Gramps hears about that._

Believing Spider-Man will lead him to the Kingpin, Jake follows him around New York until they reach a skyscrapper. Spidey enters the skyscrapper and then Jake follows him.

"When will the dragon be ready, Landon?" Jake hears an overweight bald man ask.

"In a few minutes, Kingpin." Was Landon's reply. _Is that guy the Kingpin?_ Jake thought. _Why does he seem so familiar? I'm sure I never met him before._

It was at that point Spider-Man decided to interfere. "Aren't you, of all people, too big to believe such things as dragons, Fisk?"

Jake now remembers where he knows the Kingpin from. He's Wilson Fisk, who makes public appearances posing as a philantropist. While Fisk and his thugs are distracted by Spider-Man Jake tries to destroy the device Landon is working on. Jake uses his tail do damage the computer.

"Oh, no." Landon exclaims. "My equipment is ruined."

This draws the attention of Spider-Man and the Kingpin, both of them now surprised at the sight of a real dragon. Acting fast, the Kingpin quickly grabs Spider-Man and crushes him (remember: Fisk might seem to be fat but that's muscle) while the thugs charge at the dragon. Jake easily defeats the goons and makes the Kingpin release Spider-Man when something happens. A dragon leaves Landon's chambers.

"Success." Landon exclaims.

"Landon, make these dragons fight each other." The Kingpin commands and then Jake is forced to fight a clone of the first dragon slain by the Huntsmaster. Real versus clone. Fire versus ice. The fight seemed to be evenly matched until a green light appears. It reveals the Huntsmaster, Huntsgirl and three other Huntsmen.

"Hey, I've already slain that dragon fighting the American Dragon." The Huntsmaster says. "Well, I've slain him once I can quite well slay him again."

Because this dragon clone does not have a bit of the original's intelligence the Huntsmaster could easily slay him.

"Hey, Huntsfreak, they still have your dragon skull." Spider-Man says. "Get it back or they'll make more of that dragon."

Understanding that, the Huntsmaster fully smashes the cloning chamber and gets his dragon skull back. Meanwhile, Jake decides to use this distraction to escape and take Spider-Man with him.

"I'll get you some day, American Dragon." The Huntsmaster shouts and then uses his teleportation device to get himself, Huntsgirl and the other Huntsmen away from there.

Later, at the top of a nearby building, Jake and Spider-Man are discussing the events of that night.

"Thank you, huh, how should I call you?" Spidey asks.

"You can call me the AmDrag, Peter Parker." Jake says, surprising Spider-Man.

"What are you talking about?" Spider-Man asks.

"Cut the act, dude. I know your secret." Jake says, almost using a menancing tone. "And if you want your secret to stay secret you must never reveal the existence of dragons, understood?"

"It's a deal." Spidey says and then offers his hand to shake with Jake's claws. "But, if you want to keep it a secret why did you rescue me?"

"I'm the good guy." Jake explains. "I wouldn't leave you for dead just to protect a secret."

"Good." Spidey says. "Because if you step over the line I won't be so willing to keep my secret."

"I'll take for that you're also a good guy." Jake says. "So why does that boss of your decipts you as a bad guy?"

"It's hard to understand different people." Spider-Man explains. "That's why you want to stay anonymous, right?"

Jake nods in agreement and both heroes say goodbye. Jake goes to Gramps's shop to tell what happened.

"Wait a minute." Spud says. "If Peter Parker is Spider-Man how does he take all those photographs of himself?"

"Automatic camera, Spud." Trixie explains like she was annoyed for having to tell something obvious.

"Well, Young Dragon." Lao Shi says. "At least the Kingpin won't be able to make an army of dragon clones and even if the Huntsclan managed to get that aztec skull having at least one of the others will be enough to keep them from using the skulls from destroying the magical creatures and we have something to keep Peter Parker from exposing us."

"Well, at least he doesn't know my name or where I live." Jake comments.

"Kid, what's that thing in your hand?" Fu asks, pointing to a little dot at Jake's hand. They notice it's a microtransmissor and that Spidey must have placed it there to track Jake down. Jake goes there but it was late. All the American Dragon finds is a piece of web on the top of a building.

"Aw, man." Jake says.

**THE END**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything about any dragon slain by the Huntsmaster. Any resemblance between the dragon decipted on this fic as the Huntsmaster's first victim and the one who really was his first victim in the series is a coincidence. Please review.**


End file.
